Of Heroes and Happily Ever Afters
by Imaginary-Dreams-Writer
Summary: Everyone is shocked that Alfred and Natalya are an item, but they're happy, so that's all that should matter, right?
**_A/N: Short little drabble to cure my need for AmeBel fluff._**

 ** _(I'm sorry if the Belarusian is wrong! D:)_**

* * *

When Alfred F. Jones announced that he was dating Natalya Arlovskaya, the entire school was in an uproar. No one had thought it possible that Alfred, an obnoxious, hyperactive jock who strived to be the hero of the world, could even get within a ten foot proximity with Natalya, a beauty with a hostile and cold personality, without getting stabbed multiple times by the knives she was rumored to possess at all times.

"It has to be a joke," Arthur, Alfred's cousin, had said. "It _has_ to be a joke! There's no way that _idiot_ could be dating _Natalya_ of all people..!"

Ivan had also been surprised when the news reached his ears. When he saw his younger sister merely minutes later, he did what nobody else had the guts to do and asked, "Natalya, is it true that you are dating Jones?"

To every witness's and Ivan's surprise, Natalya nodded without so much as batting an eyelash at his question. "Yes _,_ " she replied, "we are."

Cue uproar part two, featuring all of Alfred and Natalya's relatives.

* * *

"I don't get it," Alfred began. "Why is everyone so freaked out? It's not like I said that we were plotting to blow up the school or something totally disastrous."

Natalya, who was leaning back against his side, shrugged and flipped a page in her book. "I don't quite understand either."

"I mean, yeah, I can see Ivan being super shocked, seeing as to how we aren't on the best of terms, and Artie freaks out about every single little thing I do with my life, but having someone like my brother flip out?" He recalled his brother's reaction to the news. Poor Matthew had dropped the bottle of maple syrup he had been holding and let out what sounded like a surprised squeak. "That's really something there. Especially for Mattie."

"At least Katyusha took the news nicely," Natalya pointed out.

"Yeah, even if I'm still trying to recover from the bear hug she gave me," he laughed, causing Natalya to snort softly as she turned the page again. "But seriously, it's kind of weird how everyone is reacting over this. I mean, we're happy together, so that's all that should really matter."

"Mmmm."

Alfred looked down at his girlfriend. Her expression was neutral, borderline emotionless, but her lovely indigo eyes were sparkling with what Alfred quickly determined to be happiness. With a soft smile, he brushed her long platinum blonde hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, how do you say "I love you" in Belarusian again?" he asked.

Natalya set her book down to look up at him. "Я цябе кахаю."

"Я цябе кахаю." He frowned at the way the syllables curled off his tongue. "Я цябе кахаю."

She snickered softly at the sound of his accent. "Horrible."

"Я цябе кахаю?" He added an eye wiggle. Natalya rolled her eyes gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too. Even though you're an idiot."

"Your idiot?"

"Whatever satisfies you, you cheesy American."

* * *

It took them a few weeks, but eventually, everyone settled down and made no more commotion about the new couple. Matthew was the first relative to calm down and finally accept the new with open arms.

"I'm happy for you two," he told Natalya and his brother. "You two are good for eachother. Take care of one another, okay?"

Ivan came around not long after.

"You'd better not make Natalya upset, alright Alfred?" Ivan warned. "I might be forced to visit you if you do, and we don't want that, do we?"

"Of course not!" Alfred laughed and clapped Ivan's shoulder. "No worries, dude! I'll make her the happiest princess alive, so you don't need to worry!"

"I will hold you to that," Ivan said, but ruffled Alfred's wheat blonde hair to show that he was satisfied with his answer.

Arthur came around soon after Ivan had.

"You two are happy together, yes?" he asked.

"Of course," Alfred replied, adding a nod for emphasis.

"You'd better not mess up, Jones," was all he had to say in response.

Alfred beamed at his cousin. "I won't."

* * *

Natalya opened the door to reveal her ever hyper boyfriend.

"Nat!" he greeted, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "Breathtakingly beautiful as always! Purple really does look good on you, you know!"

"Yes, yes, thank you Alfred. You look nice yourself." Natalya stepped outside. "I'm leaving, Kat!" she called back into the house.

"Have fun!" Katyusha replied from somewhere in the kitchen. Natalya shut the door and turned towards Alfred.

"Well?"

Alfred smiled and took her hand in his. " _The hero takes the hand of the damsel, making sure to give it a kiss before lacing his fingers with hers._ " He pressed his lips to her knuckles before letting her fingers intertwine with his.

"Alfred, we are not in some cliché comic or movie of yours," Natalya sighed.

He laughed. She rolled her eyes. They stepped off the porch and into the soft late-autumn breeze. They didn't once let their grip on each other loosen as they began to stroll down the sidewalk.

" _The two slowly walk off into the sunset and head towards a new world of hopes and dreams._ " Alfred continued as the golden rays of dying sunlight hit their faces.

There was a moment of silence. Alfred was about to continue his story when Natalya leaned on his shoulder and said, " _And they lived happily ever after._ "

He blinked once, then twice in surprise before glancing downwards at the Belarusian beauty. Her eyes were closed as she basked in the warmth of his body and the sun, her lips curled to form a rare, content smile. He felt his own lips lift upward into a gentle smile before he leaned down and kissed her.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he chuckled.


End file.
